Tu perdiciòn
by Luthien Telrunya
Summary: Cuando la vida de alguien simplemente no sirve, hay que desecharla. Con la actuaciòn de John Truman Carter III y... una amiga.


_Mi primer fic de ER, espero que le guste, (aunque lo dudo), pero que más da, aquí va..._

_Categoría : PG-13 / Tortura_

_Declaimer: La muerte se enfrenta de muchas maneras¿cómo se enfrenta cuando ella llega en el momento menos esperado, de parte de la persona menos esperada?.-_

_Nota : Ningún personaje me pertenece (lamentablemente).- Situado en la temporada actual, pero antes que se fue MI querido John Truman Carter III.-_

"Tu perdición"

by Lúthien Telrúnya

Corre, eso, corre, puedes correr, pero no lograrás esconderte de mí, te voy a alcanzar, te alcanzaré y verás lo que es realmente perder todo.-

No me has visto, pero me sientes, me escuchas; miras atrás, te das media vuelta, no podrás verme, sigue corriendo, tu rostro lleno de pánico me está alimentando, me da más fuerzas para cumplir mi misión.- No sabes porque corres, no sabes porque huyes, de seguro te crees loca y, lo eres, estás loca y si no es así te volveré loca.- Mi tarea hoy termina aquí, solo por hoy, mañana es el día.-

_Te extinguirás, no podrás sentir nada más que dolor, tu luz se apagará..._

Tengo todo planeado, nada podrá fallar, mi cabeza tiene todo formulado y mis manos todo harán, con armas, claro está, no deseo mancharme con tu sangre in valor, solo ansío tu muerte.-

_La ciencia te vio crecer, la ciencia te verá perecer; la sangre que derramaron algunos pacientes, ahora la derramarás tú..._

La tarde siguiente...

No logré dormir demasiado, tan solo por pensar en lo que sucedería, en lo que sucederá, no quiero ni un solo error.-

Ahí estás, pero primero debo retirar los implementos que usaré, sin ellos nada puedo hacer: bisturí, guantes, morfina... ja, y, creo que nada más, aunque me encantaría tener ácido clorhídrico, tan solo es un deseo... tengo poco tiempo, lo dejaré en mi mente, hay que empezar.-

_Verte sangrar es mi deseo, como yo me desangré; mis manos que siempre salvaron vidas, ahora harán una excepción; desaparecerás..._

Ahora tengo todo, sólo me faltas tú; ahí estás, con ese rostro que no soporto, pero, no te preocupes, ya no lo veré más o, no se parecerá a lo que es hoy en día, esa sonrisa me está enfermando, ya me sanaré...

Te llamo, te acercas con cara de duda, te pregunto si quieres salir conmigo, tan solo para conversar, la duda se acentúa más en tu rostro, pero, de todas formas aceptas.-

_El llamado, tan solo un llamado para llegar a mi ambición..._

Nos vamos caminando con un rumbo fijo, del cuál tu no te das cuenta, tan ingenua, lo odio; te pregunto si deseas que te deje en tu casa, otra vez aceptas; hablamos poco, solo monosílabos; llegamos, me invitas a entrar, con mi mejor sonrisa te digo "si, gracias", no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, más fáciles me harás las cosas, tan fáciles parecen estar, pero, puede cambiar, no me aprovecharé.- Entramos, comienzo a seducirte, tengo claro que me aceptarás y, así lo haces, pero, sigo con la misma mentalidad: tu muerte.-

_Seducir para matar: gran combinación, más dolor, más placer..._

Te arrojo sobre la cama, te acaricio y en eso saco el bisturí sin que te des cuenta y, no cuesta, estás embelesada conmigo y, en ese momento toda mi ira se centra en mi mano derecha y sobre tu pecho hasta llegar a tu pelvis, automáticamente me retiro y, me deleito con el grito desgarrador que das, que placer escucharte así; sangre brota y tu polera queda totalmente cubierta de rojo, no atinas a nada y yo río.- Luego me miras con ojos confunsivos y me dices "Car...", pero de una bofetada te hago callar.-

_Sientes dolor, siento placer; río con ganas, con rabia, con ira, con furia; todo cae por su propio peso..._

Me acerco a tu rostro, te lo tomo con la mano izquierda por el mentón y empiezo a hablarte: "Cállate, no grites más, entre más lo hagas, más sufrirás y, será en vano, nadie te escuchará, ya que nadie te ama; sino te quedas callada, te cortaré la lengua ¿entiendes, sino te quedas quieta, te dolerá más¿ya? Y, perdón, pero, no podré darte una muerte estética ni mucho menos, creo que el sufrimiento con la estética no encajan muy bien¿no lo crees?".-

Gritas, creo que no escuchaste mi advertencia y, por ello, introduzco el bisturí en tu boca, moviéndolo con avidez, cortando todo lo que encuentra a su paso.- Tus alaridos terminan con un llanto sin sonido, silencio, al fin, ya todo seré mejor.- Ver la sangre correr por tus labios es... placentero, notar como lloras y, de seguro te estás dando cuenta de que es tu fin, ya no hay forma de echas pies atrás.- Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y veo que la mano con la cual estoy tomando el bisturí está empapada en tu mísera sangre y, empiezo a cranear que hacer; te dejo en la cama y, me dirijo a tu baño, me lavo las manos, me pongo los guantes, vuelvo a tu habitación, te veo intentando moverte y arrancar, mi rostro se llena de furia: "¡qué mierda haces, te dije que no movieras ni un solo músculo y, ya verás cual será tu recompensa, todo por desobedecerme; entiende, no tienes escapatoria, o dejas que este bisturí corte toda tu piel o lo dejas, tienes mucho donde elegir¿no lo crees, o, bueno, te puedo dejar sola, como siempre has estado y, esperas desangrarte lentamente, pero, no sé por que te digo esto, si yo soy quien decide".- Tomo el bisturí, hago cortes en todas tus extremidades, ahora no podrás moverte, no podrás hacer nada para salirte con la tuya.-

_Mil pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza, tu vida se te pasa en pocos segundos a través de imágenes; lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, tales como fueran cada una tus culpas, mentiras, y fatalidades..._

Te miro de pies a cabeza, la angustia en tus ojos, tu sonrisa destruida, tu rostro mojado con tus propias lágrimas, tu cuerpo expulsando sangre a diestra y siniestra: todo es perfecto.- Hago pequeños cortes en toda tu piel, tan solo para ver como tu cara se desfigura por el dolor.-

Mi tarea está terminada, hay que esperar que fallezcas, que tu corazón llenos de malditos sentimientos deje de latir y, que tu mente sin raciocinio deje de funcionar.-

Tu mirada, no puedo soportarla, deja de mirarme, una, dos, dos rápidas pasadas con el bisturí y problema acabado.-

Te digo algo como despedida, no soy tan desconsiderado, mis últimas palabras hacia ti y, las últimas que tu escucharás: "te hice un gran favor, pero, no puedes agradecerme, con tan solo mirarte me doy por pagado.- Solo debo decirte adiós, nada más, es lo que se hace en una despedida, me retito, que tengas dulces sueños".-

Me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación y, te escucho en mi cabeza, es tan solo mi imaginación, solo eso: "Abby, estás muerta para mí, no sigas mis pasos, no me hables, ya que la felicidad que me diste hoy fue fruto de lo que tu formaste, tu creaste tu propia perdición...".-

Con cariño para todas las que les gusta ER... con cariño al pobre Carter.-


End file.
